


Demon Unmasked

by MTex



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex
Summary: Ever wondered why Mercy had a devil outfit? Why she started to say, “Heroes never die, for a price.”Perhaps it was because Gabriel had to pay the price under her mistake. Or Perhaps it was because everyone would now have to pay the price he paid. None the less, she wears the devil outfit for him.Welcome to my MercyKill headcanon.





	

**Intro:** _Overwatch had been shut down since the accident. Angela felt that it was best it stayed that way. She couldn’t bring herself to go back anyway. Not after what she did…_

_Her worst fears came into perspective when Winston had contacted her, telling her that there was a need for Overwatch again. Talon had begun attacking his facility, and he was attempting to call the gang back together. Angela not only felt uncomfortable with the idea, but she also knew the entire gang wouldn’t be there. Two people would be missing…two very important people…the men she attempted to save after the explosion, but something went terribly wrong…_

_Out of all the attempts to save her friends, only two out of three were successful. The first was Genji. His brother had practically mutilated him. He was as good as dead when she found him. He was deformed, his features unrecognizable. He was barely breathing. She knew he’d never be able to live the same again, if he had any chances of living at all. She had to put him on a life support unit while she worked on an idea to keep him alive using a unique armor. The armor would help him breathe and move with ease. It would help strengthen him. And so became the Cyborg Ninja. When Genji awoke, his new self in tact, he thanked Angela for her hard efforts. He would be forever grateful._

_Then the explosion of Overwatch Headquarters. Jack and Gabriel were the only two inside. They had been fighting a lot, and she was the only one who knew about their fights. She should had tried to put a stop to it, but she thought they could work it out. Turns out they couldn’t. Angela was horrified that her friends were probably dead. She couldn’t allow herself to accept it; to walk away. She made her way through the rubble of what was left of the building. No one saw her go in, and she wanted it to stay that way. She found Jack first, he still had a small ounce of a pulse. Using her Caduceus Staff, she healed him as best she could, just to stabilize him long enough for her to search for Gabriel. It took her way too long to find him. Finally seeing his feet sticking out from under a piece of fallen ceiling, she used all the strength she had to lift the heavy tile from his body. As she feared, he no longer had a pulse. He was clinically dead. She knew that as a doctor she should have just pronounced him dead and called the time of death, but she couldn’t bare it. Not when it was Gabriel… Knowingly she’d have to pay the consequences of her actions, she plummeted her staff into his chest, piercing his heart. “Heroes never die!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, and activated her staff. Gabriel’s eyes shot open, his back arched from the ground, and a black mist began escaping from his mouth. It was nothing she had ever seen before. It was then she realized she made the biggest mistake. It was one thing to heal someone that still had a pulse, but it was another to bring someone back from the dead. She not only brought her friend back, but she brought back something from another world with him…the spiritual world. His body started changing before her.. His once tan skin tone became pale, his eyes turned red, his wounds began to heal themselves and then….he was gone. His entire body vanished into a black cloud of smoke and left her standing there in a state of fear, shock and confusion. She looked back over to wear Jack had been laying…but he too was gone! Scared of what would come about of her actions, she set fire to the remains of the building and later told the others that Jack’s and Gabriel’s bodies had not been found and burned with the building._

_It had been five years since the shutdown of Overwatch and it was still hard for Angela to even be able to work properly, to think properly. She practiced as a doctor in war, attending to injured soldiers. Her Valkyrie Suit and Caduceus staff put away for good. The injuries of war kept her mind distracted, until the day she got the call from Winston. At first she had told Winston she couldn’t come back, but after a lot of thought she knew that Overwatch needed her. She was the only one that could heal quickly aside from Ana’s biotic darts, but Ana had died in the recent years. Rumored that she had been killed by a Talon sniper. She felt bad for little Fareeha, who probably wasn’t so little anymore. She’d looked up to Jack and Gabriel and now her mother was dead also. Overwatch had lost so many…which is why it was important for her to fight for the lives of the remaining._

_After returning to Overwatch, Winston and Tracer had been watching the news._ _They’d found a man with odd abilities. It was reported that he could run in unbelievable speeds than that of a normal human. He wore a visor that covered most of his face. It seemed as though he used it for target enhancement. He had stolen equipment from the abandoned explosion site that must have been in the weapons room in the basement that didn’t suffer from the fire. He stole Jack’s pulse rifle and biotic canisters. The man went by the name of Soldier 76. Everyone he came across only ended up with non-threatening injuries. Winston was determined to find him and stop him. Angela, however, found the man oddly familiar. Her stomach felt like it had dropped, and a bile began to form in her mouth, making her sick. It was him… she knew it. Jack Morrison… but how did he end up with such abilities. She healed him like she would anyone else with injuries. He’d had a pulse, unlike Gabriel._

_Winston and Tracer were successful in capturing the Soldier, but Angela knew he would go with them freely. Of course Jack would go with them willingly, they were his old friends. Soldier 76 had convinced Winston that he wasn’t harming anyone and he was only fighting for what was right, and that he wanted to join Overwatch. Winston agreed to it as long as Mercy approved his abilities to be safe for battle…Angela feared what was to come of her reunion with Jack. The others were oblivious that it was him. Of course, she did tell them all that he was dead._

* * *

Angela was in her med bay treating one of the new Overwatch members who sustained an ankle fracture while running. He was a young Brazilian who had created a unique way to healing. Since Angela had returned, she’d bonded with the young man, intrigued by his ideas. She was happy to have a healing partner on the team. If their battles were anything like the past, she’d need all the help she could get.  

“Good to go, Lucio.” She patted his leg, signaling he could step down off the table and smiled.

“Wow! Thanks, Doc! You’re the best!” He said with enthusiasm and skipped out of the room as if he never sustained an injury at all. 

“A lot of young talent joining Overwatch these days…” Soldier 76 said from the doorway, startling Angela.

She looked to him, placing her shaky hands into her lab coat pockets and took a deep breath. 

“Come in…” She spoke quietly.

He entered the med bay while she got a new, clean sheet for the medical table. She patted the table, signaling he could sit on it. 

“So the monkey says I need your medical approval…” He explained.

“So I heard…” She placed her stethoscope over her ears and placed the end of the scope over his chest with a shaky hand. “Take a deep breath.” He obeyed and took a deep breath and let it out. She placed the scope over his back, and asked him to do the same thing. “I’ll need you to remove your visor so I can check your eyes.” She was terrified to see his face, but she knew she have to face her mistakes one day. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that…” He stated.

“I know it’s you, Jack.” She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. 

He reached up slowly, and removed his mask. A scar ran from his forehead to down across his nose. One of the wounds he sustained from the accident. He looked the same aside from his now grey hair that was once blonde. He aged quickly within the last five years. Of course he was in his late forties now. With tears in her eyes, she slapped him clean across the face. 

“What happened to you after I healed you?” She screamed. “Where did you go?” She paused to take a breath from her sobs. “Why didn’t you come back?” Her voice broke at the last question. 

“Angela…I’m sorry, but it was for the best. When you healed me, something happened. I felt a new strength I had never felt before. It felt like I had died and came back a completely new person.” He paused. “It was as if there was something more powerful in control that day…” He explained as best he could. “I knew that if I didn’t leave, you’d have to face consequences with Overwatch and United Nations about my unexplainable abilities…and I couldn’t allow you to go through that…” He bit his lip nervously. “I watched you raise Reyes from the dead… I saw what he became, and it was far worse than what became of me.” He stopped and looked down. “Be thankful it’s not him standing here.” He looked up at her. 

“…I’m the one who should be sorry, Jack.” Angela spoke quietly through her sobs. She wished Gabriel would had come back too, despite what Jack had just said. She owed him an apology also, although she was sure he would never forgive her. She didn’t even know if he was still alive… if alive was even a proper term for his state. 

“Shh, Angel.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, calling her by the old nickname he used to say before the accident. After all it was his idea for her to make her Valkyrie an angel. 

That’s what made Gabriel angry the most in his last days. He not only was passed over by the UN for commander position, that was given to Jack…he was in love with her, and she knew that because he had confronted her a few days before the accident. Her response was that Jack also loved her and she didn’t want to hurt either of them by her choice and chose to say no to both of them and focus on her studies. Gabriel refused her answer, and kissed her into bliss. One thing led to another and they ended up in bed together. She lost her virginity to him. She remembers the regret that washed over and how she would keep the secret from Jack. 

“I had sex with Gabriel…” She released herself from Jack’s embrace. She was sure her cheeks were red as she felt blood rushing into her face, terrified of Jack’s response. She wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her lab coat and turned her back to him. 

It was quiet for several minutes, neither of them moved. Then Jack sighed heavily.

“I know…that’s why we got into a fight. He came to me stating that I could have the commander position because he had you.” He paused. “I slammed him into a wall, and punched him as hard as I could. All he could do was laugh. He bragged about how good you felt, which only made me want to beat him into a bloody pulp. First it was fists and then it was guns. We were so caught up with each other, we didn’t notice the damage we’d done. The ceiling came falling on top of us…”

“It’s all my fault…” She began bawling uncontrollably. “Everything…all of it…is my fault.” 

She began to leave the med bay, but Jack grabbed her hand and stopped her. 

“No. If it’s anyone’s fault, Angela, it’s mine and Reyes. Neither of us should had pressured you into any kind of relationship. In the end, you were only trying to save us. It’s unfortunate it ended up the way it did, but don’t blame yourself…you hear me?” He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. 

She nodded and looked to the floor between them. He tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

“We’ll keep my identity secret around here. It’s for the best…” He explained.

“I’ll let Winston know that you’ve been approved.” She stated and walked out of the med bay.

Later that day Winston called everyone to a meeting. Angela assumed it was to introduce all the new, young talent, but it seemed as though her mistakes continued to haunt her.

“I’m going to show you all a security video.” Winston stated from the front of the room, positioned in front of the big conference table everyone was sitting around. “I was attacked by Talon a few weeks ago, which led me to call everyone back and search for new members to replace those that couldn’t make it…” He paused. “Uh..welcome new comers!” He said awkwardly. “Anyway…Talon has a man…well if you’d even call him a man…who goes by the name of Reaper.” He pulled up the video on a paused slide showing the white masked man, wearing an attire completely of black, holding two single-hand shotguns. “He is their most dangerous ally. And he attempted to hack the database which would have led to each of your locations. It appears as though he is after Overwatch members specifically from what I can tell…Athena and I were able to stop him, but as you can see in this video, he somehow escaped.” Winston set the video back to the beginning and hit play.

A series of security videos showed Reaper’s every move while in the facility. Angela felt very sick the moment she saw Reaper transform into a black mist. She instantly knew who he truly was. She could feel Jack’s eyes on her. He knew also…she glanced in Jack’s direction. His expression was hidden by his visor, but she was sure he either mirrored her worried expression or was extremely angry. The sound of Reaper’s cackling laugh drew her attention back to the video. Goosebumps rushed over her skin. _What have I done…_ she asked herself, biting her lip. Regardless of what Jack said, she was still blaming herself. _I turned him into this…_ She watched as Reaper began shooting at Winston, as if he had no care, shooting down a large object from the ceiling, crushing him, prepared to kill. Winston threw an explosive trap at Reaper and was able to get up and electrocute him into nothing. 

“I thought I had eliminated him, but as you can see here…” He pointed to the screen, allowing the security video to finish playing out. “He survived and was able to escape…From my analyzations, it appears as though he cannot be killed.” He paused. “I’m still looking for a way…”

“Do you zink’ Talon created zis’ monster?” Reinhardt asked from the back of the room. 

 _No, I did…_ Angela said in her head.

“I’m not sure, but it’s a possibility. I’ve heard they have crazy scientists behind them.” Winston stated.

“Tell them what else happened, love!” Lena said from beside Angela. 

“Right! A couple weeks ago, Tracer and I tracked the whereabouts of Reaper when he closed in on the Overwatch museum. We got there just in time. Reaper and Widowmaker were attempting to steal the Doomfist Gauntlet!” He pressed a button on the remote that pulled up pictures of Reaper and Widowmaker. “These two appear to be working together. We were able to save the Gauntlet, but they escaped unfortunately.” Winston sighed deeply. 

“We got the Gauntlet back thanks to two young boys! One of the boys was brave enough to put the Gauntlet on and punch the Widowmaker clear across the museum!” Lena said with excitement. 

“Haha, yes. Luckily the boys weren’t injured.” Winston replied.

“So what are ye’ plans to capture these guys?” Torbjörn asked.

“We’re gonna shoot for a new high score!” One of the new young talent spoke up. Her name was Hana but she went but the name of D.Va. “Game face on!” D.va put up her hand in the shape of a gun and made a ‘pew’ sound. Genji laughed across from her, amused by her childish playfulness. 

“This is not a game…” Soldier 76 spoke up. 

“I don’t care! I’m going to own all you noobs!” She stuck her tongue out at 76.

“Hahaha, alright D.Va, that’s enough.” Winston said from the front of the room. 

“Damn it.” D.Va cursed playfully. 

“It’s alright D.Va, we’ll be out there soon enough.” Lucio assured from next to her. They both did a high-five. 

Everyone seemed excited to get into battle against Talon…against Reaper. _If only they knew who he really was…_

“Well, Torbjörn, I hope that we can all come up with a plan and work together. As of right now, I’ve traced their location to Russia, at Volskaya Industries. According to one of my sources, they were unsuccessful but have a new Talent working on their team. She has incredible hacking talents so we need to be very careful. She will be able to easily hack our equipment, preventing us to work at our full capabilities.” Winston explained, looking to everyone in the room. 

“Pizza Delivery.” Athena announced over the system.

“Yeah! Let’s move it people! I’m starving!” Lucio raced out of the room. Everyone stood and followed behind, including Winston.

Angela stayed behind, frozen in her chair. Jack also stayed behind, noticing she wasn’t well. 

“Angel?”

“Don’t call me that.” She glared in his direction. 

He sighed.

“Angela, there’s nothing we can do for him. He needs to be stopped, or he will end up killing us all, including you.”

“How do you know that, Jack?” She spoke angrily. “You’re not even giving him a chance! I need time to speak with him, alone!” 

“Are you crazy? Did you not watch that video? He isn’t Gabriel anymore, Angela…” He tried to reason with her.

She stood and left the room. She didn’t want to argue with Jack anymore. She knew what she felt, and she planned to help Gabriel, even if it killed her. It was her fault he became like this, and she’d be damned if she didn’t at least attempt to save him. 

A month had passed. There’d been no movement from Talon, nor Reaper. Everyone had been training, preparing themselves in case the day came. Angela had been avoiding Jack at all costs, despite his attempts to reach out to her. Winston had been sending Jack on a few missions with some of the younger talent, assuring that he could work well with everyone. Everyone still seemed oblivious to his identity, and she hoped it remained that way. Jack had recently come back from Egypt where he found Fareeha, working as a soldier. She’d turned into a fighter like her mother. Angela felt proud of her, and was happy to have her back. She’d grown into such a beautiful woman. Jack explained to Angela that he also encountered Ana while in Egypt, that she’d not been dead after all. Poor Fareeha still had no idea about her mother being alive. Ana had explained to Jack that she wanted it to remain a secret. She didn’t want to cloud the mind of Fareeha. Jack also explained that he had to reveal his true identity to Fareeha in order to convince her to come back, but she’d promised not to tell anyone. 

“My God, is everyone coming back to life?” Angela questioned Jack, frustrated. 

“Seems so…”

“Ana is doing well, though?” She asked concerned.

“Yes, she’s gotten old like the rest of us but she’s still kicking.” He smiled. He’d always cared for Ana. Angela was happy he’d reunited with her. 

“Fareeha was happy to see you too, I assume?” 

“Yes, but I didn’t tell her how i was alive. I just told her I was able to escape the explosion, but went into hiding for a long time….” He paused. “She asked me why I went into hiding but I told her I didn’t have much reason…”

“Ah, I see.” Angela kept her answers short. Uncomfortable to be near him, but thankful he was keeping her secrets hidden. “I must go, I’m sorry.” She walked out on him yet again. 

All the young talent were out on a mission with Fareeha, leaving only the ‘oldies’ behind. Winston thought they deserved some time to themselves, away from all the young energy. With all the kids gone, it was quiet. At least until the alarms started going off…

“Security Breach, Security Breach, Security Breach.” Athena repeated. 

Everyone got into motion, preparing for what was to come. Angela’s heart was pounding. She knew who’d be coming through the door. Jack was in front of her in a matter of seconds holding his pulse rifle, wearing his 76 Jacket. Torbjörn began setting up a turret where they all stood, Reinhardt had run to the back to throw on his heavy armor, and Winston was pushing his glasses up his nose, Telsa canon in hand, ready for battle. Genji was in a ready-stance, shuriken blades sticking out from between his fingers. Jesse McCree was never seen without a gun at his side and a cigar in his mouth. Lena stood next to Jesse, her pistols were also in hand. The only oldie missing was Mei. She’d declined the invite, stating she had other work to attend to. Angela had begun to wish she’d said the same. She was the only one not preparing for battle. She didn’t have her suit, gun, or staff. She stood frozen in fear. 

“Mercy, aren’t ya’ gonna get yer’ healin’ stuff?” Jesse questioned. Jack glanced back at her. 

“Right…” She shook her head, trying to shake herself from her current state and began to run towards the med bay.

But just as she started to run, a black cloud appeared in front of her, quickly transforming into Reaper. Before she knew it, Reaper’s arm was around her neck, his gun pointed to her head. He started laughing with a deep metallic tone, taunting everyone in front of him. 

“Let her go!” Soldier 76 yelled, pointing his pulse rifle towards them.

“Hahaha! You take one step, and she dies.” Reaper replied, tightening his grip on Angela. 

“Hey! My turret isn’t working!” Torbjörn yelled. 

A girl began to appear from in front of them, she had somehow been invisible. Her hair was shaved on one side, the other side died purple. She had was seemed to be electric tendrils all over her body. 

“Hey there.” She said to Torbjörn. “You’ve officially been hacked.”

She threw a device across the room towards Reaper and suddenly appeared where she had thrown it. She laughed as everyone stared in shock at her abilities.

Winston growled and started to get ready to jump, when a woman yelled from above.

“Ah, ah, ah. Move and I’ll put a hole in your stupid, monkey head.” It was Widowmaker. She wrapped her foot in a cord and strung herself upside down and began to descend from the ceiling like a spider, her sniper rifle in hand as she looked through the scope, ready to fire. 

Everyone was afraid to move on Angela’s behalf. If they moved, she’d die. She took a deep breath and swallowed the bile that was building in her mouth. 

“Gabriel…” She whispered quiet enough for only him to hear. 

“Shut your mouth!” He growled.

In that instant of his distraction, everyone moved. It happened so fast. All she saw was Genji’s blades coming towards her, hitting Reapers hand where he held the gun to her head. Reaper dropped the gun and threw her to the floor. Everyone began shooting and were scattered around the room. Winston had successfully detained the Hacker with his Telsa canon, preventing her abilities. Jesse roped her hands behind her back. Widowmaker had also been outrun by Lena, and wrapped in her own cord, unable to move. Jack was standing directly in front of Reaper with his pulse rifle, ready to shoot. Angela quickly stood and got between them.

“Stop! Don’t shoot!” She screamed. 

“Out of the way, Mercy!” He commanded her, calling her by her battle name. 

“Put your gun down!” She threw a command back at him. Reaper laughed from behind her. 

“Mercy, what are ya’ doin’?” Jesse questioned.

“Everyone just needs to stop!” She cried out.

“Angela, what iz’ zis’?” Reinhardt was questioning her now.

“I have a confession to make…” She scanned the room with her eyes, looking at all her old friends. Confusion shown on each of their faces. 

“Don’t…” Jack warned.

“I must…it’s the only way. I’ve kept this a secret for far too long.” She looked down at her feet for a moment. Her hands were shaking as she brushed the nervous sweat from them on her pants. She looked up again, but this time she only looked at Jack. “Five years ago when the explosion happened at Overwatch Headquarters, I found the bodies of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.” She paused, hearing the sounds of gasping all around the room. She felt nervous to continue but she had to. “I…I tried to bring them both back to life, but something went terribly wrong with Gabriel.” Her eyes began to burn with tears. “I made a mistake…” She began to choke up. “I don’t…I don’t know how it happened…” The tears were streaming down her face now.

“Angela…” Jack spoke her name softly, attempting to calm her down. He removed his visor, allowing everyone to see who he was. Everyone began whispering his name under their breath. _Jack…Jack…Jack…_ Echoed across the room.

“Jack had a small pulse still, he was easy to heal although he gained inhuman abilities that I only discovered recently… and I have no means of explaining how he got them…” She paused. “But Gabriel…he was clinically dead. I didn’t want to accept it…I couldn’t…” 

“Angela, what did you do?” Winston questioned her, clearly angry.

“I raised him from the dead!” She yelled back, unable to control her emotions any further. “I didn’t know he’d become like this…” She turned to face Reaper who was still quietly standing behind her. 

“Don’t.” He scolded.

“Gabriel, I’m so sorry…”

This time everyone heard her say his name. She was sure they were all staring at her in disappointment. She could feel all their eyes on her. 

Gabriel growled and wrapped his clawed hands around her neck and began to choke her. Jack tackled him to the floor. The claws of Gabriel gashing open Angela’s neck in the process. She held her hands tightly against her wounds as she felt warm blood gushing between her fingers and down her arms. Genji was behind her in an instant, catching her as she fell. She felt dizzy.

“Genji…” She spoke quietly. “Please don’t let them kill him…” Was her last words before she faded into blackness. 

Angela awoke to the sound of beeping. Soon realizing it was her pulse on the bedside monitor. _I must have blacked out…_

She reached her hands to her neck, that surprisingly didn’t feel sore. Her neck had bandaging but seemed to be okay. Looking around the medical bay, she noticed an empty blood pouch, they must have used to restore her blood count. She wondered who tended to her, beings that she was the only doctor on staff. She began to run everything that happened through her head. _Gabriel…_ She sat up in bed and began unhooking herself from her IV. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She heard Jack’s voice from across the room. 

“What happened? Where’s Gabriel?” She began to drill him with questions. 

Jack sighed.

“I don’t know why you care, he practically almost killed you.” He paused. “He is being detained in our detention chambers with the others. After you blacked out, Genji convinced us all that we should have _balance_ and _peace_ or some shit like that…so Winston agreed to detain them for now until a future decision is made.” He explained as he mocked Genji’s words.

Angela felt less nervous knowing Gabriel had only been detained…  _but would they continue to keep him there?_ She thought to herself. _I must try to speak with him…_ She still wanted to help him, despite what had just happened.

“I’m sorry, Jack, for revealing your identity. I hope Winston and the other’s aren’t too angry.”

“They were happy to see me, but disappointed they had to find out about me like this. They all said that if you’d had told them from the beginning they would have been forgiving.”

“And now?”

“Angela…they will all still forgive you. You’ve been a guardian angel to all of us at some point or another.”

Angela looked down to the floor, disappointed in herself. 

“May I be alone for a while?” She asked Jack, nicely.

“Sure…” Before leaving the med bay, he kissed her on top of the head.

Looking to the clock on the wall, she noticed it was late at night. She needed to go to Gabriel. She walked over to the closet in the med bay where she kept a spare set of clothes, in case she got blood on the ones she was wearing during her work hours. Once fully dressed she began walking towards the detention center in the basement. Each prisoner had a chamber to themselves, made of metal and bullet proof glass. The chambers each had a bed, sink, and toilet, ensuring whomever they imprisoned had minimal necessities.  Upon entering the unit, she noticed Widowmaker first, dressed in a black, given uniform. Her gold eyes glared at Angela. 

“Talon will come searching for us. There will be no survivors…” She warned, from behind her glass cell. 

She was right, they couldn’t continue to hold them here, or they’d all be attacked. _I need to think of a better plan._

The hacker girl was sitting on the corner of her bed, legs crossed. She was sure to give the finger to Angela as she walked by. Finally reaching Gabriel’s chamber, she stood outside his glass.

“What do you want?” He asked her. 

They’d taken his suit from him, including his mask. She could see all his features clearly. He had several scars across his face, his eyes appeared to be a normal color, unlike the red she saw when she raised him from the dead. His hair was still cut the way he always used to style it, shaved on the sides, long and curly on top. Although now he appeared to have a few grey hairs peaking through. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, his muscles showing through, paired with a pair of black uniform pants given to him. Aside from his paled skin, he still looked like himself. 

“I wanted to see you…speak with you, I mean.” She corrected herself. Of course she wanted to see him, but it was the wrong choice of words.

“What about? That I’m a monster because of you?” 

“Gabriel…I’m so sorry. I had no idea this would happen to you. It was beyond my control. I…I couldn’t bare to see you dead.” She felt like she was on the verge of tears again.

“I am still dead! Can’t you see that? I am a demon for fuck sake!” He stood from his bed to stand behind the glass in front of her. His height towering over her, he looked down at her with a glare. 

“I’m…sorry.” Is all she could say. She meant it, and would continue to mean it.

“Sorry isn’t good enough! The only way for me to not suffer is by killing people, Angela! I have to collect the souls of the people I kill in order to survive. If I don’t, I feel pain so terrible beyond your imagination. It feels like fire is burning me from the inside out. It feels like I’m being ripped into a billion pieces. You have no idea what you have done to me!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose! If you hadn’t been so angry with Jack about that stupid commander position, then none of this would have happened and you’d still be alive!”

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Anger written across his face. He walked to the back of the chamber and punched the wall as hard as he could. 

“Gabriel…”

“What!?” He screamed. “Leave me alone! Go bother your precious _Jack_.” He spoke Jack’s name like a cuss word. 

“I don’t want Jack…” She spoke quietly, looking down. “If you hadn’t gone and bragged about our sex to him, you’d had found out that I was going to pick you…that I loved you.” She confessed, resting her head on the glass as the tears began to build up again. “I made such a mess…”

“You were?” He was standing in front of her behind the glass again. 

“Yes, but clearly I made a mistake sleeping with you. I had no idea you were going to go bragging to Jack about it. I should have just said no to both of you…everything that I had ever chosen to do with you and Jack has led to this. If it wasn’t for me, you’d both still be normal.”

“No, we wouldn’t. I was angry with him even before I slept with you. I deserved that commander position. My anger would have gotten the best of me and we would have still ended up in that fight.”

“Why have you always held so much anger? Why have you been coming after members of Overwatch? Why didn’t you just come after me?”

“I wanted revenge on Overwatch. No one ever supported me. All anyone ever cared about was Jack. My anger was heightened during my change, and I wanted everyone dead. I wanted everyone to pay for leaving me behind. They are the reason that I am so angry.” He stopped, confessing his jealousy and envy towards Jack and anger towards the others. “But as you just said, you didn’t do this to me on purpose. You were the only one that ever cared about me, I knew you were only trying to help. I never had intention to harm you but every time I thought about what I’ve become, I blamed you.” 

“That’s not true, a lot of people cared for you. Ana and little Fareeha loved you and cared about you…”

“Stop…”  He growled.

“Please Gabriel, can you try to forgive me. I can barely live with myself knowing you’re like this.”

“…Yes, but under one condition.” He spoke in a deep, metallic tone.

His words felt manipulative but she gave into them, wanting his forgiveness no matter what it took.

“You allow us to leave, and you come with me.”

“What?” She questioned in a whisper, confused.

“You leave Overwatch behind for good, and you come with me. You belong by my side. No one else’s.”

“But…they need me…” She was cut off from defending herself further.

“No! I need you…take it or leave it.” He demanded.

She stood still, frozen. She felt numb as she pondered everything in her mind. It was her fault he was like this, and she’d be damned if she hurt him further. Full of guilt and regret, she decided that Overwatch had new support coming in and her leaving wouldn’t hurt them at all. She was sure they were already disappointed enough, so what was the point staying behind, knowing that everyone felt different about her now. 

“Ok…” She told him.

“What?” He asked, unsure of her response.

“I’ll come with you.”

Gabriel laughed menacingly.

“Yessss…” He slithered his s’s like a snake. 

“I just need to grab my things and my Valkyrie Suit…”

“No.” He stopped her.

She stared back at him confused.

“Lose the suit, you’ll need a new one beside me. I don’t ever want to see you in that Angel outfit again.” 

He knew that Jack had given her the Angel idea, it made sense it upset him to see it.

“Then what do you suggest I make it?”

“A devil would be nice…” He smirked. 

 _A demon and his devil_ …she liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered why Mercy had a devil outfit? Why she started to say, “Heroes never die, for a price.” 
> 
> Perhaps it was because Gabriel had to pay the price under her mistake. Or Perhaps it was because everyone would now have to pay the price he paid. None the less, she wears the devil outfit for him. 
> 
> Welcome to my MercyKill headcanon.


End file.
